Fanon:The Underlord
^^^ You can copy parts of the story and if you like, you can clean up.^^^ This strange world was once a peaceful world. But not everything stays still forever... Characters WitherB0$$ aka Wither ABuShKilleMe aka BuSh Me TheGoldenPatrik aka Patrik Carpet X aka Carpet Coffee Coffee: Its cofefe you idiot. Loading... aka Loading The North Face aka North Sidney and the rest are usernames that I make up as I go Part One: The Disruption It was a peaceful day in the world of Miami 6. Noobs are getting killed, Windmills are producing. There was nothing special. At Loaded HQ, BuSh made a delicious pizza and Wither fed the Wolf. Loading: I wonder what we should do today. Carpet: Want to fight Moostafa? Everyone: Ok. 3 minutes later, they arrive at the arena. Moostafa was roaming around. Moofie was eating a rock. Everyone enters the arena but something was not right. North: Why is it so hot here? Patrik: We're in the desert geinus. EpicDragon: He has a point. Its like REALLY hot. Like REALLY REALLY hot. Moostafa: I feel no difference. The team starts attacking Moostafa. In a few minutes, they kill him. On the spot where he died, a red orb appeared. Moofie is still eating the rock. EpicDragon: What is this? Wither: Looks like an orb to me. Suddenly the ground shakes. Loading: Everybody get down! Wither: Wtf is happening!? EpicDragon: Idk! A huge explosion occurred, creating a huge sand cloud. (Pros) BUSHIDO: WHATS HAPPINING TO THE ARENA? Lava spurts out from the sand cloud. Suddenly a voice speaks: "My revenge is near and so is the end. Get ready." Carpet: Who said that? BUSHIDO: Idk. Someone in the distance calls BUSHIDO. The cloud dies down. Whats left is a hole. Lava is spilling from the edges. Moofie is still eating the same rock. North: Everybody safe? Man that was wierd. Loading: We should explore it. Wither: Wait! The red orb is gone! Carpet: He is right. EpicDragon: Yeah lets explore it. Whos in? Part 2: Below the Ordinary EpicDragon: Alright. Who has platforms? BuSh: I do. In 20 minutes, they reach the bottom of the hole. Patrik: Woah. WOW. What IS this place? Wither: Im guessing the nether from Minecraft? (spoiler it isnt) Loading: Does that mean we are gonna have to fight a wither or something? I mean this is still MooMooio. EpicDragon: Lets hope not. Alright. Lets make groups They are soon divided into the following: Epic and Bush Loading and Patrik Carpet and Wither and North (even tho north is the opposite of south) North: We can take the South area and Loading and Patrik should take the Northeast area. Epic and Bush can do the Northwest area. The ground shakes and parts of the ceiling collapse. "No. You can no stop me if thats what you are trying to do." Wither: Who said that? A wall breaks and a stream of lava rushes out. Carpet: GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY! Part 3: World Down Under Loading and Patrik take a tunnel going northeast. They come across a gassy creature called a Gaslorl. Patrik destroys it and loses exp. Patrik: Umm ok. Loading: Aww man, Im not the Top Killer anymore ;-; Patrik: Once we get back, you can farm noobs. Loading: Yeah. The ceiling collapses, blocking the entrance of the tunnel. Loading: Oh sh*t. Patrik: We have hammers remember? Loading: Oh yeah. Epic and Bush took a northwest tunnel leading to a cliff. EpicDragon: Do you still have platforms? Bush: Yes. But I only have 10. EpicDragon: Alright. In a few minutes, they make it to the other side, finding a group Dead Archers. Epic puts down a pit trap, trapping all of them. And they kill the archers with spikes. But suddenly out of nowhere, 10 more spawned. EpicDragon: RUN! They jump over another gap but landed on a weak spot and the floor broke. It is The End? Bush: Epic! Wake up! EpicDragon: Where are we? Bush: Long fall. I think we are on a ledge of a cave. Here. Have some oatmeal raisin cookie. Epic: I like your pizzas better tbh. Bush; Lets see where this cave goes. Its the only way forwards. The place where we fell was blocked by a wall anyway. EpicDragon: Ok. But we should call the others. The south tunnel led to a dead end. North: Lets see how Loading and Patrik are doing. Carpet: Yeah. When they reached the tnnel, they found out that it was blocked. Wither: Hmm. Lets break through. They broke the wall and found Loading and Patrik building a bridge. Loading: Eyyy. What are you guys doing here? Wither: Dead end. Patrik: Were just building a bridge to that island thing over there. Bush pings the map. North: Hmm... I think they want us. Carpet: Lets go. They go through the northwest tunnel, cross the bridge, and find nothing. EpicDragon: Down here! Everyone jumps down. Wither: Is that a cave? Looks creepy with the torches and stone path. Loading: Lets go. They knew that they were walking through a tunnel. What they didnt know was they are going to release something that could destroy the overworld... Part 4: Unleashed North: Wow. Is this a castle? Bush: I guess so. Patrik is taking screenshots for the wiki. They walk into the main room. Huge creatures are preserved in ice. They are all connected to a dome in the middle where something was growing larger and larger. Bush accidently presses a button that explodes the dome, leaving a cloud of smoke. "Thank you." EpicDragon: Who are you? "You will see. Hah. Thanks for helping though." Bush: ??? Suddenly the whole room exploded, throwing everyone back. A creature stood in front of them. He had a type of katana, black skin, and a strange helmet with an emerald gem on it creating some type of forcefield. "I am the Underlord. Also known as The Living Death, The Autoheal creator, and the Master Hacker." Carpet: Umm ok. Why are you here? "To get REVENGE. Thats why. Now tally do noobs. I have a world to destroy." And with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. SUddenly, the ceiling started to collapse fast. Wither: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! EpicDragon: GUYS BUILD ON TOP OF YOUR WALLS! GET TO THE BRIDGE BEFORE IT COLLAPSES! They get to the bridge on time and crossed. EpicDragon: im amazed that that acually worked. North: Who got platforms? Patrik: We have no time! The ceiling is closing up! Loading: We have to find another way out! Wither: DUH. North: I know! The south tunnel! Loading: But you said its a dead end... North: We could still break thorugh it like we did with your tunnel Loading: Oh yea. They break through and run down the tunnel as fast as they could. Meanwhile at the home screen... Cofefe: Hmm... What server to choose... Moomooio says: Error 406: Moomooio has banned your ip address. Cofefe: Arggh. You kidding!? Survivio and now this?Welp. Google Search: unban your ip adress hack Did you mean ban your ip address hack? Cofefe: Alright. Here is a good one. Downloading: 4%, 15%, 59%, 65%, 78%, 81%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%, 100% Back at the caves... Patrik: Down here! As they were running downwards, the shaking got more wild and the ceiling was collapsing in huge chunks now. Patrik is pointing to a metal trapdoor that is somewhat hidden. It takes all their strength to open it. Wither: I hope this can get us out of here... Part 5: If or else Warning: bad jokes and boring but important part incoming. Wither: Why is there elevator music in a trapdoor? EpicDragon: So true... Alright what is this place? North: What is this wallpaper? Bush: Looks like chocolate. North: uhh... who is that? Patrik: Thats Sidney. North: NO ITS NOT. WHO LIVES IN A VIDEO GAME? Patrik: Bet you $1 each. North: Its on. Sidney: Hey! Im Sidney! North: ... Sidney: Can you guys fix my computer? Carpet: Ok. Whats your address? SIdney: Umm I mean this computer. He points at an ingame computer. Carpet: Oh. Sidney: This is my house. North: ARE YOU KIDDING!? Patrik: Chill. Its only gold. North: Phew. Patrik: Not really. 1$ is worth 20,000 gold. (Pokegeek: 1$ is worth 60,000 gold. persay code) North: Thats a lie. EpicDragon: CAN YOU SHUT UP!? THIS PART IS ABOUT GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE, NOT ABOUT GOLD. North: Chill mate.